The present application relates to battery modules or systems for use in vehicles such as hybrid electric or electric vehicles.
There is a need for a battery module design that provides increased resistance to damage in the event of a vehicle crash. There is also a need for a battery module that has improved cooling characteristics for the battery cells included in the module. These needs and other benefits and advantages are addressed below with regard to the various disclosed embodiments.